Twoleg Clans
This is series of Fanfictions about The four original Clans, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, a mystery murderer, a twoleg who is more than she looks, a leader, and a medicine cat. Emma was abused by her father, and runs away to live with the clans. She over time befriends Bellstar and Berrytail, and finds out that StarClan has sent her to ThunderClan for a reason, to save the Clans. The main enemy in the series is (censored), the mystery murderer. His (or her mwahahah) identity is not revealed until the third book; Secrets are Revealed. Books: A Twoleg "the time is near, when all cats must learn to coperate with other animals, to let strangeness join their ranks, to save the warrior code." When Berrytail recives a strange prophecy saying that the Clans will have let strangeness join their ranks, he is puzzled. This prophecy doesn't makes sense! How could things get any stranger with cats disappearing and all this dead prey laying around? then the peices of the puzzle slowly fall together when he finds a female twoleg kit stumbling into ThunderClan camp. Emma, the twoleg kit, had no where to live and stays with the clan, strange as that was, but at night the twoleg dissapears and reappears shortly before morning. Berrytail knows something is up, and this strange twoleg that has joined ThunderClan might have something to do with the odd prophecy he had gotten. Cat on cover: Berrytail Paws:(spoiler) Rosekit/paw/patch Dark Night "the time is near, when all cats must learn to coperate with other animals, to let strangeness join their ranks, to save the warrior code." Bellstar is astonished when the odd twoleg from before, Emma, reappers in ThunderClan. But she is not alone, for she brought a boy who was also abused, Bailey. When Bellstar gets angry at Emma and drives Bailey out of her clan, Emma is distraught and declares that she would never help ThunderClan again. This turns out to have more serious effects than anyone could imagine, as the killer was back and after Bellstar herself. Bellstar can't let a normal twoleg join ThunderClan, but only Emma knew how to stop the murderer. Can Bellstar convince Emma to join ThunderClan again and save her life? Cat on cover: Bellstar Paws: (spoiler) Rosekit/paw/patch Secrets are Reveled "the time is near, when all cats must learn to coperate with other animals, to let strangeness join their ranks, to save the warrior code." Now that all is revealed, how can Emma save the clans? the murderer is revealed, and Emma needs to protect her clanmates from him. But with the murderer knowing his enemies secrets, he naturally reveals it at a gathering. the other clans chase her out of ThunderClan, not knowing she is their only hope. Stircken, Emma has no idea how to save her friends without being attacked. Can Emma go save the clans before the murderer kills them all? When Tears Dampen Not Written yet It Ends Tonight Not written yet Category:Series Category:Spottedstar42 Fanfic